1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stackable containers for bulk materials, and more specifically concerns large containers for food and chemicals, for example, for holding cucumbers that are soaking in salt water to make pickles and for shipping pickles from one processor to another for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brining typically is done in large 10,000 gallon wooden tanks outdoors in a field, where cucumbers are turned into pickles by soaking them in brine (salt water). The wooden tanks are easily damaged and are expensive to repair.
When the brining is completed, the pickles are transported in bins or containers to a processing plant where the pickles are made into relish or whatever. Bins or containers must be used to transport the pickles because the large wooden tanks, for the most part, cannot be shipped due to their size.
The bins or containers used to transport the pickles to the processing plant are typically made of wood, fiberglass, or stainless steel and are transported by forklift trucks or pallet jacks. They are subjected to rough handling from time to time, and may bang into walls, door jambs, or other obstructions. These bins or containers are easily damaged and are expensive to repair.